When The Ties Are Barely Binding
by jlauren1224
Summary: If it was Erik she had known all her life, would things still end the same ?...A ReTelling of POTO that starts from Erik and Christine's childhood
1. You Can See Forever

Title: When The Ties Are Barely Binding  
  
Summary: A complete re-telling of POTO. What if Christine had grown up with Erik instead of Raoul ? And what if he wasn't always deformed ? Read on and you'll find out ! P.S.: Some of this story is told in flashback, which will be surrounded by . Thoughts will be surrounded by a single asterisk.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Erik, Christine, Raoul, etc., etc. I have borrowed everything from Leroux, Kay, and Lloyd-Webber. So please don't sue me. Only the concept is 100% mine. The title I have borrowed from a song in the play Aida.  
  
**_Chapter One: You Can See Forever  
_**  
They say that on a clear day you can see forever.  
  
But what about rainy days ? What can you see on those ?  
  
Some people probably regard them as bad omens, but Christine Daae was not one of those people. She saw something very different on rainy days...she saw him. Her soul mate. Her best friend...her universe...her everything. At least, he had been. And then, that horrible accident had happened. And suddenly her best friend wasn't her best friend anymore...he just ignored her and told her to go away and leave him alone. Fate had seen fit to take away that which mattered most. Again.  
  
No.  
  
Not again.  
  
She would not cry over her loss. She refused to shed any more tears over the man who had meant everything to her for the past few years. She refused to cry over the man who would take something as special as their relationship and throw it to the winds. Just be glad you found out he was like this before you fell in love with him.  
  
Who am I kidding ? I've always loved Erik...and I fear I always will...God, why can't I just learn ? I need to put this behind me...I need to move on.  
  
Christine turned around, and walked in through the double doors into the living room of the large cottage she shared with Mama Valerius. She had lived here since a few years before a father passed and he had left the cottage to her in his will.  
  
Sitting close to the fireplace, Christine settled herself into the large chair that was closest to the fire. Just when she was settled, Mama Valerius came in with an announcement that there was a young man at the door waiting to see her.  
  
"He says he has a letter for you from Erik." Mama Valerius stated simply. She knew that all she needed to do was mention his name to get Christine's attention.  
  
Christine visibly brightened...maybe Erik wanted to see her today ! Perhaps he felt bad for the way he'd been treating her the past few months, and he wanted to apologize.  
  
Christine ran through the parlor into the foyer where the young man was waiting.  
  
"Good afternoon, mademoiselle...I was told to give this letter to you personally...he wants you to read it straightaway..."  
  
Christine took the letter from the young man and ripped it open eagerly. But the sight which greeted her eyes wasn't the one she had anticipated.  
  
_My Dearest Christine,  
  
I don't know how to say this to someone who has been my best friend almost all my life, so I think it would be best for both of us if I just said it: I am leaving. Leaving Marseilles for Paris, where I hope to start a new life. I know this will be hard for you to accept, Christine, but I must go. It is something I must do. I cannot stay in a town where everyone either pities me or glares at me as if they cannot stand my deformity. I wish to God for the thousandth time that this had never happened to me. I wish to God I could do this without hurting you, as I know I inevitably will. And I wish, most of all, that you could find it in your heart to forgive me for what I'm about to say.  
  
When I leave in two hours time on the boat bound for Paris, I ask that you do not follow me. Do not beg me to stay, my dear, for it will only make things much harder-for both of us. I shall try to write to you upon my arrival in Paris, to let you know I am safe-because it is what you would wish of me, I know-and then I will leave you to your peaceful existence for the rest of your days. Days, I hope, that you will fill with the happiness and love which I wholeheartedly hope you obtain-because no one deserves it more than you, my angel, no one. Please forgive me and move on...learn to live your life without this monster that would only cage and smother your perfection and beauty with the darkness which now fills my life and my heart.  
  
P.S.: I am truly sorry for all of the ways I've failed you,  
  
And I hope you realize that I have been pushing you  
  
away these past few months because I knew that I  
  
didn't deserve you. I wish I had been nicer to you and  
  
not so cruel.  
  
All of my love for all of the days of my existence,  
  
Erik  
_  
By the time Christine finished the letter, she had tears streaming down her face to match the turmoil she felt inside. Without thinking, she ran out into the rain and headed for the docks.  
  
Christine couldn't stop running...she knew she must get there before it was too late...she must convince him to stay, she must convince him she needed him, that she loved him, that she wanted no one but him.  
  
Christine's legs felt like jelly, and there was a sharp pain in her lungs, but Christine hardly felt it, for she was numb beyond belief. The thought of losing him was too much to bear and all she could think was that she must get there before it was too late, and she must make him understand.  
  
Christine reached the docks in record time...but Erik was nowhere to be seen. When she inquired about the ship bound for Paris, one of the sailors politely informed her that it had just left two minutes ago.  
  
Something inside Christine broke almost immediately. And deep down she knew that this loss was beyond repair...that it would scar her and damage her so deep that she may never feel whole again, because that's what it felt like. It felt like losing a part of herself.  
  
The young messenger caught up to her a few seconds later, and stated something about how fast she'd run and worried her guardian was. Christine was so destroyed that she did not hear him.  
  
"Mademoiselle ? Are you alright ?"  
  
Christine finally caught on that he was speaking to her and turned her head towards him.  
  
"Yes, monsieur, I'm fine. Thank you for coming after me like this...I'm sorry to have troubled you."  
  
"Would you like me to escort you back to your home ? I wouldn't feel comfortable if you walked the way back by yourself...it's getting dark and the streets can be dangerous at night, as I'm sure you know..."  
  
"Yes," Christine interrupted him, "that would be fine. Are you sure it wouldn't be a bother ?"  
  
"No worries, Mademoiselle, it's not an inconvenience at all."  
  
"Thank you," At this, she looked up to meet his eyes, then continued, "and what did you say your name was ?"  
  
"Oh, my sincerest apologies mademoiselle, I've forgotten to introduce myself...I am Raoul de Chagny."  
  
"My name is Christine Daae."  
  
Despite Raoul's many attempts, there was no further conversation between them on the way home. Christine was far too preoccupied and consumed with her grief to carry on polite chatter.  
  
And thus, they made their way home in silence.


	2. When Broken Hearts Grieve

Chapter Two: When Broken Hearts Grieve 

For the next few days, Christine was completely inconsolable. Nothing could coax her out of her deep despair and grief over Erik's abrupt departure. Raoul stopped by quite a few times over the course of the following week, but Christine was indisposed every time. The young man's concern was evident, and Mama Valerius secretly hoped Christine would one day allow the young man in for a visit. He was being so kind to her in her time of apparent need.

One day, Mama Valerius had had enough. Over a rather solemn lunch one afternoon in which Christine had finally stopped sobbing long enough to come out of her room for some soup, Mama Valerius brought up the subject of Raoul.

"Christine, dear...Raoul stopped by again this afternoon. He's very upset. He's only concerned with your welfare, my dear. I think you should speak with him."

Christine looked up from her bowl of soup and tried to read the meaning behind Mama Valerius' words. She saw nothing but genuine concern on the part of her guardian.

"Perhaps you are right, Mama. I think I'll see him tomorrow."

That night, Christine bid her final goodbyes to Erik...the only man she had ever loved.

With a sigh, she opened her journal, which she hadn't written in since Erik's leaving.

She flipped to the next clean page, took a minute to calm down and organize her thoughts, and began to write.

_Dearest Diary,_

_I now write amongst your pages as a broken woman. A woman who has lost the only man she has ever loved, a woman who now stupidly realizes that such love was vastly unrequited. _

_My dear Erik has left me. He left by boat almost two weeks ago, bound for Paris. And I am sure that he never intends to return to his beloved home or to me, the woman who has always cared for him and been there for him. Like a fool I have stood by him, and only now do I believe that he would not have done the same for me. What a stupid and naïve little girl I have been !_

_But I will not allow that to happen again. I will never suffer from so pure a love as that which I have experienced, for I know that such roads only lead to heartbreak and misery. So I will build an ice palace around my heart, never to allow a man to so easily deceive me again. I will change my soul to accommodate heartbreak, and thus I will never feel this way again._

_Truthfully yours,_

Christine 

_P.S. : Tomorrow I will speak with Raoul, the young messenger who brought_

_me the news of Erik's departure. He has been far too generous to me, and I_

_owe him an explanation as to why I've avoided his sincere inquiries for the_

_past two weeks. I do not deserve such a caring soul._

Christine closed her diary and laid down on her bed, ready for sleep. But sleep wouldn't come, so Christine was once again plagued by one of her many memories of Erik...

Two Years Earlier...

For the past week, it had done nothing but rain in Marseilles. The weather had turned everyone foul and brought out the worst in everyone, not excluding Erik and Christine, who sat by the fire reading.

Suddenly, it stopped raining and Erik came up with a brilliant idea.

He and Christine would go on a walk through the magnificent gardens near the city center, and he would lift both of their depressing moods by getting them out of her tiny cabin.

Erik looked up to where Christine was sitting, completely unaware of his gaze, and equally absorbed in her reading.

Erik cleared his throat, causing Christine's intense concentration to break.

"You did that on purpose, Erik ! I was enjoying what I was reading, and you've destroyed my concentration."

"Ah, I have achieved my goal, then."

Christine sighed, then turned to face him and closed her book, mentally marking her page.

"Fine, fine. What is it that you needed my attention so badly for ? Tell me...you have my undivided attention."

"Well, I suppose you were so absorbed in your reading that you failed to notice that it has stopped raining, Christine. I was just thinking that perhaps you might like to join me in a stroll through the gardens at the city center and perhaps afterward we could have a picnic lunch."

"Well, I suppose that is a good idea...allow me to make us some food and grab my coat." Christine replied.

Christine exited the room, leaving Erik to his solitude. She returned precisely ten minutes later, having changed her dress, put on a warm coat, and carrying a basket of food.

"Are you ready ?"

"Yes, Christine, I am ready...you look beautiful, my dear."

"Why...thank you, Erik."

"You're welcome, Christine. Now, shall we go ? We certainly wouldn't want to get caught in the rain !"

And with laughter, they exited the room.

Christine closed her eyes, but it was too late. From beneath her squeezed-shut eyelids, two tears slid down her smooth alabaster cheeks, staining her pillow.

Oh, Erik, why did you ever leave me ?


	3. The Lovely Afternoon

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Erik, Christine, or Raoul ? No. But I sure wish I did ! They belong to Leroux and Lloyd-Webber.

In regards to the recent breakout of fights between E/C shippers and R/C shippers, I'm staying out of it. I write for myself and for the fans. By the way, this is an E/C story...it just takes a while to get there. So no flames from either side please :) I'm trying to respect everyone, and I'm doing the best job I can. Thanks for reading and have a good day. Now to the story...

**_Chapter Three: The Lovely Afternoon_**

Christine was up early the next morning...something she hadn't done since before Erik left.

{It's funny how my life is now divided into two sections: what I used to do before Erik left and what I do now.}

Christine readied herself for the day, prepared breakfast for herself and Mama Valerius, and settled down in the parlor with a book, ready to enjoy some quiet time.

But within five minutes, the doorbell rang and Christine got up to answer it.

She opened the door to a very surprised Raoul.

"Mademoiselle Daae..." He trailed off, obviously surprised to see her, then continued. "Forgive me, I have been rude. I came here today expecting to see your guardian, and I've been completely shocked to see you."

"It is fine, Monsieur de Chagny...I expected to shock you when I answered the door. I've been wanting to tell you how much I have truly appreciated your concern, monsieur. It has meant so much to me." She paused, unsure for a second of what she was about to do, but then she plunged ahead, "I wonder monsieur, if, as a way of thanks, you would allow me to prepare us a basket of food and accompany me to the park for lunch."

Raoul, shocked and intrigued by her brazenness, took a second to answer.

"Mademoiselle Daae, I would simply be honored if you would allow me to accompany you on a picnic lunch today."

Christine smiled...a truly genuine, heartwarming smile. It was the first time she had really smiled since Erik left.

The walk from the cottage to the park was a rather pleasant one for Christine, despite the fact that it started out very awkwardly.

The first five minutes were spent in uncomfortable silence. But then the two slipped into easy conversation as if they were old friends...talking about their families, their history, and their interests. And Christine was relatively shocked at how easy Raoul was to talk to. He was a genuinely good person, who always was concerned for the interests of others before his own.

Raoul greatly enjoyed Christine's company and was having a wonderful time as well. He was very impressed at how easy she was to talk to, because she didn't set high expectations for you...it was like no matter how many bad things you confided in her, she would still have faith in you and believe that you could do anything if you put your mind to it. She believed in the good of humanity, no matter what.

They arrived at the park half an hour later, both being grateful for the others' easy-going company and the lovely afternoon.

Having finished their lunches, they moved their blankets to a more shaded area, both wanting to stay and talk even longer, both reaching out for the others' soothing presence, the others' understanding company.

But all good times must end, and after about two hours of chatting, both decided it was time they return home. Always the gentleman, Raoul insisted on escorting Christine home, and they continued their conversation all the way until they reached her front door.

It was the first time Christine had completely enjoyed herself with a friend since Erik's accident.

**A/N: What do you think ? Love it ? Hate it ? Review and let me know. (Constructive Criticism is good, but please no flaming !) Thank you very much to my first four reviewers ! You have made my day and encouraged me to continue with a story I never thought anybody would enjoy. Thank you from the bottom of my heart !**


	4. With Those Who Grieve in Silence

Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom...'nough said. I realize that this story has not been updated for a very, very, very long time...but school and life has been demanding, alas. But sicne this is not a highly reviewed story, tis ok. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers, and I thank you for your reviews...each and every one. With summer coming soon, I hope to update much more often.

Enjoy !

**Chapter Four: With Those Who Grieve In Silence **

Christine and Raoul spent quite a lot of time in each other's company over the next few weeks, and each time they discovered that they had more and more in common. Like Christine, Raoul had lost both of his parents fairly young. And both of them missed their fathers terribly, while at the same time regretting that they knew so little of their mothers.

But while Christine had no siblings, Raoul had a much bigger family. He had an older brother, Philippe, who was married, and a younger sister named Meg who was engaged. He loved his siblings very much and would often entertain Christine with stories of the time they spent together in their youth. And Christine would entertain Raoul with stories about her father, and occasionally Erik.

Christine told Raoul about Erik after they had been enjoying a lovely dinner in a quiet French restaurant near the docks. It had been exactly two months to the day since Erik had left her.

Christine told him everything…how he was her best friend, her confidante, and her keeper. Christine knew that her father had left her well being to Erik when he died, having told the young man that he knew he would always take care of her. But her father had been very wrong.

Raoul didn't push for any explanation, nor had he ever asked her to speak about her emotions concerning him. But Christine, wanting to be entirely honest with him, revealed all. When she was finished, she was in tears, and Raoul quickly paid so they could exit the restaurant.

Once outside, Christine let the tears fall freely, although she remained oddly quiet about it. There was no sobbing, no hysterics, and no hiccupping. Raoul did the best he could to soothe her, holding her and brushing away locks of her that had fallen forward to cover her face like a gossamer curtain.

When Christine had finished, she wiped her face with a handkerchief. She apologized to Raoul for looking like a fool and behaving most unladylike, but he wouldn't hear of it. He assured her that he was glad she'd told him, and that he thought Erik was a fool for pushing her away when she had only the best intentions.

That night, after Raoul had escorted Christine to her door, she wrote another entry in her diary.

_Dearest Diary,_

_It has been exactly two months to the day since Erik left me. So many things here have changed since he left that I almost wish I'd never known him. But when I think these things, they are immediately followed by immense feelings of guilt and betrayal. Despite the fact that he left me, I cannot stay angry with him, because although he has done many bad things since the accident, they are not enough to make me forget all the good he has done me as well. Before the accident, he was always there for me, regardless of what it was I needed. No matter what I would have asked of him, he would have done it without complaint._

_When it comes to Erik, my feelings are the farthest thing from simple. Which is odd, because my feelings for Raoul are just as complicated. Raoul is a dear friend, and a woman like me couldn't ask for more, but I find that although I love him very much, it is not with the same depth that I love Erik. Nor is it as passionate or hateful. I feel I do not deserve him or his unfailing kindness. I shall never forget what he has done for me as long as I live. He has helped my heart to heal about as much as it ever will. And a lesser man could not have done such a thing._

_Truthfully yours,_

_Christine_

Christine closed her eyes, and as she drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts were of Raoul for the first time, and not of Erik.

Christine awoke the next morning to the sound of Mama Valerius calling to her to come downstairs. Since it sounded rather urgent, she quickly threw on a robe and sprinted down the stairs until she reached the parlor below. She quickly noticed why Mama Valerius had called to her so quickly…there was a messenger there with a letter for her from Erik.

Christine felt as if the dam she had so carefully constructed around her heart was about to burst from all of the emotions reeling around in her head at the sight of Erik's elegant script. She quickly tore open the letter and raced back to the reading room, barely noticing that she had set herself down on a chair to read.

_Dearest Christine,_

_I arrived in Paris almost a fortnight ago only to be shocked at how different it is from Marseilles. It is true that Marseilles is no little town, but Paris is so different. The streets are more crowded, the smells so different that if you were here with me, Christine, you would hardly believe we were still in France ! _

_The people here have been cordial enough, despite my deformity. There is less pity here, thank god. It isn't as suffocating as it is in Marseilles, which is what I've tried to escape from. I believe I have succeeded. I have made friends with a young Persian named Nadir and I enjoy the company of my landlady, Mme. Giry. She is a kind woman who has helped me quite a lot._

_I write this to you so that you will know I have made it to Paris safely, as I promised I would. Oh Christine, how I miss you ! You were the one thing I regretted leaving behind…and you always will be. But as much as I wish you were here, I know it cannot be. You belong in Marseilles and not in the darkness with a deformed man who will spend the rest of his days hidden away from humanity until he wastes away, alone. It seems I am meant to be alone. You have always been the only one to understand…truly understand…me. Remember that if you ever need me, I am in Paris. Do not hesitate to call me if you need a favor. Ever._

_All of my love,_

_Erik_

When Raoul arrived that afternoon, Christine did not answer the door as usual. When he inquired after the events of the day, Mama Valerius informed him that Christine had received a letter from Erik, and that she had been in her room ever since.

Raoul, concerned that Christine would be upset, ventured his way upstairs and knocked softly on her door. When Christine replied "Come in." Raoul cautiously opened the door, expecting to find a very distraught young woman. Instead, he saw Christine sitting by her window, calmly watching the leaves fall from the trees, with a look of contentment across her face. Turning to face the door, Christine caught sight of Raoul, and motioned that he should join her by the window.

"What a beautiful day it is…don't you think so, Raoul ?"

"Of course…almost as beautiful as you, my darling…" Raoul replied, unsure of what to say next.

"I suppose you must be wondering why I'm not a blubbering mess, Raoul."

Shocked by her brutal honesty, Raoul shook his head, then plunged forward, no longer afraid since Christine had brought up the subject first and thus broken the ice.

"To be honest, I was quite worried, Christine. You know I care for you, and yet, I have tried not to pressure you in any way, because I know you still have feelings for Erik. I would not want you to rush into anything until you felt you were ready. So of course I expected to find you a wreck when I came up here today. I thought the letter would have upset you."

Christine smiled. Raoul was such a gentlemen, and he was always unfailingly kind, polite, and sweet. He deserved her whole heart, and after thinking for the past few hours, she had determined what she was going to do. Erik was never planning on coming back, so she would forget him. At least, forget him as much as was possible. She would cut him out of her life and begin again with Raoul. Raoul deserved her whole heart, and she deserved not to be stuck for the rest of her life, pining away over a love that cared very little for her. Despite the protests otherwise in his letters, Christine knew that if Erik really cared, he would not have left so suddenly. Releasing a sigh, she took Raoul's hand, and looked directly into his eyes.

"I will not lie to you, Raoul. I did love Erik very much. And part of me probably always will. But that love has faded with Erik's cruel treatment towards me. When I received his letter today, I expected to find that I would be hurt and crushed. But surprisingly, I was not. I've discovered that although I may love Erik, and I am no longer in love with him. I've been enjoying your company these past few weeks immensely, Raoul, perhaps more than I can express. I know you hold feelings for me, but I have greatly appreciated that fact that you do not wish to rush things. This means a tremendous amount to me. If you don't mind, I'd like to put the past behind us. I'd like you to ask me out on an official date."

Raoul, although shocked by Christine's confession at first, smiled at her. She looked radiant, a woman confident in the knowledge that she believes to be doing the right thing. Raoul chuckled, causing Christine to smile as well…it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, extending up to her eyes.

"Well, Mlle. Daae…" Raoul said, "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner this evening, at the new Restaurant in the Place de la Central."

Christine giggled at the gesture. "Of course, Monsieur de Chagny. It would be an honor to accompany such a gentleman to dinner."

"Well, then, I'll leave you to get ready. I shall be back at 4:00, and I expect you to be ready when I knock on the door."

"Oh but Raoul, you must know that it's tradition for women to be fashionably late for the first date." She giggled, standing up from her chair.

"Well then, I shall expect you at five minutes after I arrive. Good afternoon, Christine. I shall see you this evening."

"Good afternoon, Raoul. I'll see you tonight."

And with that, Raoul exited the room, shutting the door quietly, and left the house. On his way down the front steps, he turned and looked up at Christine's window. She was watching him walk away. Raoul waved, and Christine returned the gesture with a smile. It seemed that both could not wait for tonight.

At promptly 4:04, Raoul returned to the Daae residence to pick up Christine for their first official outing as a couple. Strange, how Raoul was nervous tonight in a way he had never been before. Perhaps it was because unlike their previous outings as just friends, this one was special, and Raoul hoped sincerely that Christine would enjoy herself. He felt that what Erik had done to her was very wrong indeed, and that, if given time, Christine would come to love him. Raoul sincerely hoped so.

Raoul knocked on the door, expecting to be waiting for a few minutes before Christine was ready to go. But Christine answered the door not even twenty seconds' later, ready to go.

Raoul was stunned into silence for the first few seconds…Christine was beautiful. Although she usually wore her hair down, tonight she had put it up in an elegant updo. She wore a lavender dress with no sleeves, accompanied by long white gloves. To put it simply, she was…gorgeous. And Raoul was stunned.

"Why Miss Daae, you look simply beautiful tonight. I had hoped you would enjoy these beautiful flowers, but now I see that your beauty overpasses them." Raoul stated sincerely.

Christine giggled. "Why, Monsieur de Chagny, you look quite handsome yourself. The flowers are lovely."

"If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment, I'll just put them in some water…I'll be back out in a minute." She replied, looking deep into his eyes, as he handed the flowers over. Their fingers brushed up against each other's as Raoul handed Christine the flowers. Their hands froze, each realizing that they did not want to break the connection. Finally, it was Raoul who did so, but only to allow Christine to accomplish her task. Christine, after breaking eye contact with Raoul, walked inside to place the flowers in a vase.

Returning only a minute later, the two got into the carriage, and left the cottage, bound for dinner in the city, and whatever surprises it held.

Looking back, Christine would remember the dinner as one of the most romantic events she had ever experienced.

Raoul had obviously spared no expense. They were shown to a small table in the back, one that was secluded from the other patrons. They had champagne waiting for them upon their arrival, and the table was arranged with rose petals and candles. The air smelled of care and devotion.

After looking over the menu for a few minutes, Christine placed her order. Raoul patiently waited for her to finish tailoring it to her specifications before he broke the gaze directed towards her face and placed his.

After the waitress had gone, Christine turned to face Raoul.

If Christine had ever felt more awkward in her life, it was hard to say. Normally she had no problem speaking with Raoul. Their witty conversation had come easily to her, and neither one of them had ever lacked for stories to tell of their childhood or their experiences before they met each other.

But now that Raoul was officially courting her, Christine felt as if she had nothing to say. It was Raoul who broke the silence.

"Christine, I…" he said quietly before drifting off, not quite sure what to say.

Christine turned so that her body faced his completely, and moved closer toward his side of the table. Once she had situated herself, she reached out and did something she had never done before.

She grasped his hand in a gentle grip.

Raoul seemed to visibly relax, and Christine could feel the tension slowly ebbing away. Now the silence was no longer uncomfortable. They seemed to have slipped back into their former selves, completely at ease with each other and content with nothing more than to be together. Christine gently laid her head against Raoul's shoulder. She felt warm, comforted, and loved.

They remained that way until their food arrived a few minutes later. They ate in silence, each glancing up occasionally to find the other's eyes fastened upon theirs. After they had finished their meal, Raoul asked Christine if she would like to stay for dessert. Christine surprised him with her response.

"Actually Raoul, if you don't mind, I was hoping we could leave and go somewhere for a walk."

Raoul was happy to oblige. It seemed that anything he could do to make her happy was not enough. He didn't just want to make her happy, he wanted to make her perfectly content.

After Raoul paid, he offered Christine his hand to help her rise. They walked to the carriage in silence, arm in arm.

Raoul helped Christine into the carriage and instructed his driver to take them to the waterfront park. Christine gave him a smile, delighted to see that he remembered she loved the waterfront.

Taking Christine's hand in his, Raoul exited the carriage and helped Christine emerge. Although it was cool out, Christine had forgotten her shawl. She shivered slightly as the cold night air kissed her exposed shoulders, and Raoul graciously offered her his jacket.

They followed the paved path for quite a while in silence before Christine spoke.

"My father and I used to sleep outside in the garden in the summer. He would teach me all the names of the stars, and tell me stories about them. Sometimes, he would make up stories about a girl named Little Lotte, who used to dream about the stars…" Christine trailed off, lost in memory and thought.

Raoul allowed her the time to contemplate in silence, before he turned to her.

"You must miss him very much…"

"How I wish you could have met him…he would have liked you quite a lot."

Christine turned to face Raoul, a question in her eyes, and Raoul obliged by kissing her.

It was a sweet, tender kiss, and when they broke apart, Christine smiled at him, and giggled like a schoolgirl. Raoul looked at her for a second before he, too, began to laugh. Lost in their mirth, they returned to the carriage, whereupon Raoul escorted Christine home to her cottage.

Later that night, as Christine laid in bed, she thought back to Raoul and the kiss they had shared. She cared for him deeply, that much was certain. In time, she might even come to love him. But he was not her Erik, and that was both a curse and a blessing.

So why did she feel like such a traitor ?


End file.
